


Bedtime Stories

by Duckydash13



Series: Doctor Who AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, Rose is in a parallel universe still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckydash13/pseuds/Duckydash13
Summary: Set in an AU where The Doctor and Rose had a son before Doomsday, and named him after Jack Harkness and Jackie Tyler.The Doctor intends to check on his son before going to bed, but the TARDIS doesn't want to let him in.





	Bedtime Stories

The Doctor tried to quietly open the door to his son's room, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. He tried with a little more force before getting his sonic screwdriver out, glaring at the door while trying to open it.

"Let me in, you stupid ship! I just want to see he's alright."

The response he received was a sense that _Jack is fine_ and he should _go away_. A definite feeling of _DO NOT ENTER_.

"You know I can override the door controls," he warned. He felt a sense of warning in return. He ignored it.

A few moments later, the door burst open. The Doctor tiptoed forwards before freezing in the doorway. For once, he doesn't get a sense of _I told you so_.

"...Rose?" he whispered, with suddenly too dry a throat. But she was too young; her hair was wrong and she had a slightly blue tinge to her.

The hologram was sat in the chair by the cot, reading quietly to the boy. They were Gallifreyan nursery rhymes. Rose wouldn't have known them. The Doctor sank to the floor and sat listening until she (it) was finished and his son was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This little interlude is the first thing I have written in this AU. I have a whole narrative planned that may or may not ever be written, depending on how much time and motivation I have.
> 
> Comments on the story (and on whether or not anyone is interested in finding out more about this AU) would be appreciated :)


End file.
